Batavia
by Pieree
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah romansa klasik di atas tanah desa Batavia. Tussen mij en u. Nether/Nesia. R&R?
1. Prolog

**summary**

**Hanya sebuah kisah romansa klasik di atas tanah desa Batavia. **_**Tussen mij en u.**_

.

.

**West Batavia, 1830.**

Ini adalah kisah jaman dulu, pertengahan abad ke-19, yang dimulai sejak suami-istri muda bermarga Van Gaal menginjakkan kaki di negeri rempah-rempah bernama Hindia Belanda, nama Indonesia saat masih di bawah jajahan masa kolonial. Keluarga impor itu datang dengan sebuah tujuan besar melalui jalur perdagangan ini. Diantaranya adalah mempertinggi derajat, memperkaya diri, dan mendapatkan kehormatan di tanah Asia ini melalui cara memperjual-belikan barang tekstil luar negrinya. Tak ada niatan lain selain itu. Hingga pada suatu hari, di tahun-tahunnya sang kepala keluarga berhasil mencapai titik puncak keemasan di bidang karir, lahirlah seorang bayi lelaki yang normal dan sehat. Rambutnya pirang pucat seperti ayah, mata hijau zambrudnya turunan si ibu, dan kulit seindah kaca porselen. Dia adalah putra pertama mereka, Nethere Van Gaal namanya.

Segala fasilitas terbaik diberikan hanya untuknya. Di tanah asing milik pribumi lain adat dan ras ini, taraf benda-benda kepunyaannya disama-ratakan. Elit semua—boleh lebih, tak boleh kurang. Dimulai dari pendidikan, mainan, hingga lingkungan sosialnya. Ya, terutama di bagian sosial, atau sebut saja pergaulan. Karena sudah dari awal Pieter Van Gaal, sang ayah, memberi peringatan keras untuk Nethere sejak awal ia berusia lima tahun.

"Jangan pernah kau berteman, berbicara, atau sekedar melirik kaum pribumi, entah apapun alasannya. Ayah tidak suka kau main dengan mereka."

Itu nasihat yang dia ucapkan bagai ultimatum. Dan karenanya, bocah lelaki dengan tatanan rambut jabrik ke atas itu hanya mengerjapkan mata lentiknya dan mengangguk patuh tanpa suara. Wajah polosnya seperti tak menaruh minat juga untuk itu.

"_Ja, vader_."

.

.

.

**BATAVIA**

**Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Netherlands—FemIndonesia)**

.

.

**one of nine**

-prolog-

.

.

**South Batavia.**

Di hari yang sama, lebih tepatnya pada tanggal 17 Agustus, keluarlah bayi mungil bersimbah darah segar dari rahim seorang wanita muda asal Sunda bernama Laras. Dukun anak yang membantu proses pengeluarannya segera menggendong bayi yang kini menangis histeris itu, lalu membersihkan darah dan juga kulit ari yang masih menempel di tubuh sang bayi. Tersengal-sengal, sang ibu yang telah kewalahan mencoba membangkitkan tubuh penuh peluhnya dan memandangi nenek tua di ujung ruangan kecil nan kumuhnya. "Ba-Bagaimana?"

"Selamat, Ras. Dia perempuan. Normal dan sehat. Cantik pula—kulitnya kuning langsat tapi terlihat putih bersih."

Laras menghela nafas lega seraya membaringkan kembali tubuh lemasnya di kasur. Ia luruskan kedua kaki tegangnya dan membiarkan dukun yang bekerja layaknya bidan profesional itu menyelesaikan tahap akhir proses persalinannya. Dukun kulit cokelat serta rambut putih yang telah dicepol rapi itu bertanya pelan. "Bayi ini mau diberi nama apa, Ras?"

Pertanyaan tadi membuat bibir Laras mengulum senyum pedih sekalipun kedua matanya masih terpejam. "Karena mediang ayahnya sudah berpesan dari dulu, mungkin aku akan menamainya Nesia, Inesia Rahayu..."

Dukun anak itu mengangguk. Ia belai lembut kepala bulat sang bayi yang sudah ditumbuhi oleh surai hitam tipis dengan basuhan air. Mengusap pipi buah persik dan hidung mancungnya yang masih kecil. "Nama yang bagus. Suatu saat nanti aku yakin dia akan tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang lemah lembut. Ah, atau sebagai wanita kuat yang bisa mengusir kompeni **[1]** dari sini lewat perang, mungkin?"

"Amin, Mbok." Candaan tadi ditanggapi oleh Laras yang kini tertawa kecil. "Tapi daripada perang... entah kenapa aku lebih ingin dia bisa menahlukkan kompeni dengan jalur damai."

"Hm? Contoh damainya?"

"Siapa tau nanti ada orang kompeni yang mencintainya. Sehingga orang-orang Eropa itu akan memperbaiki sifatnya kepada kita yang merupakan warga asli tanah ini—tidak kurang ajar lagi. Yaa memang sedikit tidak mungkin sih."

Giliran Mbok yang tertawa. "Harapanmu boleh juga." Ia memandangi bayi yang masih merah ini dan mengeluarkannya dari baskom air—sudah selesai bersih-bersih. Ia taruh bayi yang masih aktif bergerak itu ke kain batik yang sudah dibentangkan dan membalutnya hati-hati. Diam-diam si mbok tersenyum.

Kalau dipikir-pikir... ucapan Laras di era ini memang terkesan mustahil. Mana ada pribumi yang bisa setulus itu mencintai warga _inlander_, pribumi, sampai rela meluruskan hubungan buruk yang telah berkembang sejak pertengahan abad ke-17 itu. Tingkatan kasta ras di sini terlalu statis, susah berubah. Tapi bukannya akan menjadi suatu hal yang indah jika hal tersebut terjadi?

Kami semua mendoakanmu, Nesia...

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**[1] Kompeni****—**sebutan untuk Belanda dari pribumi. Diambil dari Compagnie (VOC).

**Hadiah kecil untuk ulang tahun Indonesia yang ke-69. Sebuah fict yang sangat terinspirasi dari kisah cinta seorang pria Belanda dan gadis Papua. Agak dibuat berbeda supaya ngga terlalu mirip dengan cerita aslinya :')**

.

.

**warm regards, **

**Pieree...**


	2. Pertemuan

**previously**

Diam-diam si mbok tersenyum.

Kalau dipikir-pikir... ucapan Laras di era ini memang terkesan mustahil. Mana ada pribumi yang bisa setulus itu mencintai warga _inlander_, pribumi, sampai rela meluruskan hubungan buruk yang telah berkembang sejak pertengahan abad ke-17 itu. Tingkatan kasta ras di sini terlalu statis, susah berubah. Tapi bukannya akan menjadi suatu hal yang indah jika hal tersebut terjadi?

Kami semua mendoakanmu, Nesia...

.

.

**South Batavia, 1838.**

Bocah delapan tahun beralas kaki sandal Swallow melompat-lompat riang di halaman kosong depan rumah. Rambutnya yang diikat satu terombang-ambing. Susunan gelang karet yang ia pegang di tiap ujungnya terus terputar tanpa henti, tak peduli sudah banyak peluh yang bercucuran keluar dari pori-pori dahinya. Itulah pengaruh dari keseruan lompat tali—nama _game_ yang sedang mereka mainkan. Teman-teman yang berdiri agak jauh darinya terus menyorakkan kalimat semangat. Hingga suatu detik kakinya tersandung, dia pun berhenti dan segera duduk kelelahan.

"Rekor..." Katanya sambil terengah. "Tadi aku melompat sebanyak 256 kali loh."

"Wah, hebat, Nes!" Ade, temannya yang berambut pendek bertepuk tangan. "Sekarang giliran aku, ya! Aku bisa lebih hebat darimu!"

"Apaan? Lompat dua puluh kali aja kamu sudah ngos-ngosan. Keberatan badan sih." Sindir yang satunya lagi hingga Nesia tertawa. Dengan kesal si tomboy langsung menarik karet Nesia dan berniat membuktikan bahwa dia bisa, namun sayang ada panggilan melengking yang menginterupsi. Itu dari wanita muda berjilbab di ujung jalan yang mulai mendekat; ibunya Ade. "Ade! Kamu ini, dicariin ke mana-mana ternyata ada di sini! Ayo cepat siap-siap! Sebentar lagi kan kamu harus ke sekolah!"

"Ah, Ibu..." Sebelum mengeluh tangan Ade sudah terlebih dulu ditarik. Dia terpaksa mengucapkan pamit lewat gerakan isyarat mulut dan melambaikan tangan. "Nanti sore kita main lagi, yaa..."

"Iyaa..." Nesia membalas dadahannya dengan wajah sedih.

Sarah, teman perempuannya yang tersisa di sana berkomentar pelan. "Kasihan ya Ade, di saat anak-anak lain di desa lagi bersenang-senang dengan temannya, dia malah harus ke sekolah untuk belajar. Mana sekolahnya jauh pula di kota seberang, lagi."

"Sejauh apa sih?"

"Jauh banget pokoknya, berkilo-kilo meter. Dan dia harus jalan kaki." Dia geleng-geleng kepala. "Padahal kan Ade kan tidak mau. Pemaksa sekali sih ibunya itu..."

Nesia menghela nafas. Tatapannya menyendu. Ia ambil karet gelang nan panjang yang sempat tergeletak di tanah, lalu mengerucutkan bibir. Ada kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh perempuan kecil berponi miring itu. "Aku sih malah iri... Ade bisa sekolah di sana..."

Sarah menoleh heran.

"Gila kamu, Nes. Di sekolah Ade itu ada banyak orang-orang kompeni (Belanda) dan teman-temannya, tau! Mereka rasis!"

"Rasis? Rasis itu apa?" Tanya Nesia, polos.

"Tidak tau juga sih. Pokoknya kata orangtuaku, mereka rasis!"

Nesia semakin cemberut.

.

.

.

**BATAVIA**

**Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Netherlands—FemIndonesia)**

.

.

**two of nine**

-pertemuan-

.

.

Inesia Rahayu namanya. Gadis bertubuh mini yang akrab disapa Nesia itu pulang ke rumahnya dengan langkah kecil penuh semangat saat sore menjelang. Dia ucapkan salam dan lepaskan kedua sandalnya di depan pintu. Menyapa ibunya yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam di dapur, lalu duduk lesehan di depan meja kotak berkaki pendek yang memiliki multifungsi; sebagai meja makan dan meja belajar. Laras, ibunya yang memakai pakaian tradisional kebaya itu tersenyum melihat anak sulungnya. Ternyata bayi manis yang dia lahirkan beberapa tahun yang lalu itu sudah tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang cantik dan sehat. Wajah kuning langsat cerah yang dipadu dengan surai hitam lurusnya benar-benar memancarkan kecantikan wanita Asia Tenggara sejati. Tidak terbayang seberapa bangganya Laras jika suatu saat nanti Nesia bisa tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang diidam-idamkan oleh warga Indonesia.

"Kenapa, Nes? Tumben belum jam 17.00 kamu sudah ada di sini..."

"Hehe..." Dia membuat suara tawa. Tangannya memainkan piring kosong di hadapannya. "Soalnya aku ingin minta sesuatu ke Ibu..."

Wanita yang hingga detik ini bekerja di sebuah industri batik rumahan itu menoleh. Tangannya sekaligus meniriskan ikan goreng yang telah matang dari lelapan minyak panas. "Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Ng... tapi Ibu jangan marah, ya..."

Wanita berusia 28 tahun itu tersenyum. "Memangnya kamu mau minta apa sih? Es bonbon?"

"Bukan... yang ini lebih besar dari es bonbon..."

"Baju yang seperti Sarah pakai?"

Nesia menggeleng. Dia tidak peduli soal pakaian. Kaus putih dan rok batik selutut tenunan ibunya sudah menjadi _fashion_ mutlaknya dari dulu. Lalu ia mengadah sesaat, mata hitamnya mengenai manik serupa milik ibunya yang lebih besar. "Hm... boleh tidak Januari nanti aku ikut bersekolah?"

Kalimat tanya itu mengubah suasana. Ikan goreng yang akan ditaruh ke piring besar nyaris terpeleset saat ia mendengar permintaan tersebut. Dengan lekukan heran di kening di menoleh tajam, menatap lurus ke anak semata wayangnya yang kini menyatukan kedua tangannya dengan wajah memohon. "Tunggu... tadi kamu bilang 'sekolah'? Bukannya dulu Ibu pernah belikan kamu banyak buku pelajaran—baca, tulis, mengenal angka, dan lainnya?"

"Aku sudah mengerjakan semuanya, Bu, bahkan sampai berulang-ulang..."

"Kalau kamu sudah bisa baca dan menulis, untuk apa lagi kamu sekolah?"

"Pasti ada banyak hal baru yang bisa kupelajari di sana..." Hening sesaat. Laras menggumam bingung, sedangkan Nesia kian memelas. "Ayolah, Bu... aku ingin bersekolah... Ade saja sekolah kok..."

Menimang-nimang sebentar, Laras meletakkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke depan bibir. Dia berpikir. Kalau tidak salah si Ade, teman sebaya Nesia, memang sudah disekolahkan di SD yang jauh di perbatasan kabupaten Batavia Selatan dan Batavia Barat—maklum, di daerah pinggiran sini belum ada tempat pendidikan. Tapi bukannya hal itu dikarenakan Ade yang adalah anak bontot dari Pak Mamat yang menjabat sebagai kepala desa? Wajar kan kalau dia menyuruh anaknya sekolah? Tapi bagaimana dengan warga yang lain? Tidak ada tuh yang menyekolahkan anaknya—sayang uang, alasannya.

Laras menghela nafas. Ia ambil kesimpulan yang mungkin akan mengecewakan Nesia. "Lebih baik kamu tunggu Ibu membelikan buku pelajaran baru lagi aja ya nanti."

Ekspresi penuh harap Nesia seketika hilang. Sudut bibirnya tertekuk turun.

"Selain lebih enak belajar di rumah, Nesia kan bisa menemani Ibu dan bermain dengan anak-anak lain di sini..." Sadar anaknya tak merespons, dia segera menyemangatinya. "Ah, daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik kamu makan dulu, Nes. Ini, Ibu sudah bikin ikan goreng kesukaanmu."

Lama tak bergerak, Nesia mengangguk pasrah. Dia biarkan piringnya diisi ikan dan juga sesendok besar nasi putih tanpa berkata-kata. Sesudah mencuci tangan sampai bersih, ia pun makan dengan kelima jari tangannya. Laras mengikuti Nesia makan di ruang tengah itu dengan perasaan tidak enak. Sedikit-sedikit ia pandangi gadis dengan rambut berkuncir kuda yang kini sedang makan tanpa semangat. Sang ibu menghela nafas.

"Nesia..."

"Ya?"

"Ibu sebenarnya senang kamu minta disekolahin... tapi..." Ia menelan ludah. "Kalau kamu bersekolah, di sana pasti ada orang kompeni, Nesia. Ibu takut kalau kau dekat-dekat mereka." Laras beralasan.

Gadis manis itu jadi kepikiran nasihat temannya yang tidak jauh berbeda. Tapi dia masih kurang ngeh. Lagi pula siapa sih kompeni? Dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang itu. Buru-buru ia menjawab Ibunya masih dengan mulut yang dipenuhi nasi. "Tak apa, Bu. Aku akan berteman dengan kompeni..." Dia asal menjawab—_mindset_-nya: asal diizinkan sekolah. "Jadi boleh ya, Bu?"

"Kamu belum pernah lihat mereka sih, Nes. Jadi mungkin kamu masih bisa bilang begitu."

"Memangnya mereka tidak pernah datang ke desa?"

"Mereka mana mau menginjak tempat kumuh seperti ini..." Katanya. "Tapi itu jauh lebih baik sih."

"Tapi aku tetap masih mau sekolah..."

Memejamkan mata, Laras akhirnya mendesah panjang. Dia berujar pelan. "Kalau begitu, besok siang kamu siap-siap, ya."

"Eh?" Nesia tersentak. "Siap-siap untuk apa?"

"Katanya mau sekolah?"

"Siap-siap ke sekolah ya maksudnya?" Senyum cantik ala anak kecil itu nyaris merekah, namun Laras menyelanya.

"Ibu mau menunjukkan padamu betapa mengerikannya 'satu tempat' dengan kompeni." Dia melemparkan raut sedih ke anak semata wayangnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, sebelum itu, apa kamu tau arti kompeni, Nesia?"

Nesia menggeleng. Sering dengar sih, tapi untuk arti yang sesungguhnya, Nesia tidak tau.

"Kompeni itu sebutan untuk orang Belanda."

"Orang Belanda?"

"Iya, negara dari orang-orang yang suka menyiksa kita, rakyat pribumi Indonesia."

.

.

**ba-ta-vi-a—pi-e-ree**

.

.

**West Batavia.**

Matahari telah mencapai puncak tertinggi. Di suatu perbatasan kabupaten Batavia bagian barat dan selatan, berdirilah sebuah sekolah umum yang cukup besar. Di sana terdapat tiga bangunan. Satu untuk SD, satu untuk SMP dan satunya lagi untuk SMA. Berhubung saat ini Indonesia memiliki keragaman penduduk akibat jaman penjajahan bangsa asing, jadwal sekolah ini dibagi dua: kelas pagi dan dan kelas siang. Kelas pagi (08.00 - 12.00) adalah jadwal untuk anak pribumi menimba ilmu, sedangkan kelas siang (13.00 - 17.00) adalah kelas anak Eropa. Mereka sengaja tidak dicampur karena peraturan dari pemimpin yayasan. Yah, walaupun dibedakan begini, setidaknya hal itu bisa mengurangi kerasisan antar budaya.

Baiklah, kembali ke cerita. Berhubung ini sudah jam 12.30, itu tandanya kelas siang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Tiap ruangan yang ada di dalam diisi oleh anak-anak berpakaian bebas namun seragam—kemeja putih, bawahan hitam dan _belt_ yang dilintangkan di atasannya. Dari kulit albino, iris mata yang berwarna-warni, serta surai cokelat kepirangan, dapat ditebak dengan mudah kalau mereka adalah keturunan bangsawan Eropa—atau minimal orang kaya di kota Batavia ini.

Seperti contohnya Arthur Kirkland. Bocah SMP beralis tebal itu datang-datang ke kelas sudah memamerkan jam tangan terbaru yang ayahnya belikan langsung dari Inggris. Dalam sekejab Arthur menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi tentu ada yang tidak tertarik. Salah satunya dia, bocah berambut jabrik—sengaja di-_gel_, mungkin—yang masih duduk di bangku belakang tanpa sedetik pun melirik. Dia tetap fokus ke buku pelajaran yang tengah dibacanya walau bel masuk kelas belum berdering.

Itu Nethere Van Gaal, bocah berpenampilan keren yang lebih tertarik belajar dibanding melihat barang mahal. Dia aneh, bukan? Arthur mengakuinya. Hingga di suatu jam istirahat kala jam 15.00 menjelang, ada dehaman yang membuat Nethere menoleh pelan. Si Tampan Arthur tersenyum. "Hei, kemejamu boleh juga. Beli di mana?"

Pertanyaan tidak penting itu hanya membuat Nethere menunduk, mengamati pakaiannya sendiri, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Ibuku yang buat."

"Ah, pantas. Kelihatan sekali dari penjahit terkenal. Bahannya juga bagus."

"Oh, _dank u_." Namun Nethere tak semudah itu membiarkan Arthur semakin mendekat. Telah Nethere ketahui bahwa gelagat Arthur mencirikan anak yang hanya ingin mencari teman yang sama kaya dengannya. Dia tidak suka. Neth berniat pergi tapi Arthur menahannya.

"Baiklah, salam kenal, namaku Arthur Kirkland. Keturunan Inggris." Langsung ia raih tangan Neth dan menjabatnya erat. "Kau?"

"Nethere Van Gaal."

"Keturunan Belanda?"

"_Ja_."

Arthur mengulum senyum. "Sepertinya kita bisa berteman baik. Kata ayahku orang Belanda selalu punya taktik jitu dalam perdagangan. Ayahmu dagang apa?"

"Tekstil—sejenis kain."

"Wow, keren!" Arthur memuji, Nethere memutar mata. Anak-anak penghuni SD dan SMP-nya di sini nyatanya sama saja; hanya memandang orang dari kasta yang dia pegang. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Seharusnya dia meminta ke ayahnya untuk _home schooling_ saja. "Ibuku seorang model, mungkin nanti kita bisa bekerjasama."

Ingin rasanya Nethere menutup telinga dengan tangan dan mengusir si Berisik itu dengan sepakan kesal. Tapi sayang sedari dulu dia telah terikat oleh tata krama selayaknya bangsawan elit. Tidak boleh manja, menyebalkan, atau sengaja menyakiti perasaan orang. Jadilah anak baik agar semua orang menyukainya—atau minimal tidak diremehkan. Oleh sebab itu bocah _stoic_ itu dengan muka agak kesal berjalan keluar gedung sekolah. Pamit tiba-tiba lewat alasan ingin cari angin, tapi taunya Arthur malah terus mengekorinya dengan topik tanpa akhir.

"Belakangan ini Ibuku sering mengeluh bahan-bahan baju di Batavia ini kurang bagus. Kalau mau pakai bahan yang asli Eropa pun ongkosnya akan mahal sekali. Jadi lebih baik kita pertemukan saja bisnis kedua orangtua kita. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

_Mijn _go_d, kenapa dia masih dia mengikutiku?_—rutuknya dalam hati, kesal. Dia sudah berjalan di koridor luar kelas, jadi sekarang mau kabur ke mana lagi? Tak tau harus menyingkirkan Arthur dengan cara apa, Neth berusaha tegas. Dia hentikan langkah dan berbalik. Ingin langsung menyuruh si Cerewet Arthur kembali ke kelas tanpa basa-basi, namun hal itu tak terjadi. Mulut yang sempat terbuka—akan melontarkan kalimat yang agak pedas—jadi kembali tertutup ketika ia melihat ke pasangan ibu-anak yang berada di depan gerbang SMP sekolahnya. Mata hijau Neth terpaku sesaat.

Terlihat ada dua orang beda umur yang ada di depan sana. Kelihatan sekali dari penampilannya bahwa mereka ialah kaum pribumi. Dimulai dari kulit yang agak lebih gelap, iris dan surai sehitam oniks. Warna yang mungkin biasa dilihat dari penduduk negara rempah-rempah ini, namun entah kenapa hari ini, perpaduan warna tersebut benar-benar cantik di pandangan Neth. Terutama saat ia lihat wajah _chubby_ seorang gadis delapan tahunan yang sedang menatap bingung satpam yang sedang berdebat dengan ibunya. Dari kalimatnya terdengar ada seorang pria berseragam satpam penjaga gerbang yang tidak mengizinkan mereka berdua masuk ke lingkungan sekolah.

Ya, jika diperhatikan lebih lanjut, sepertinya memang ada masalah di sana. Mengabaikan Arthur, Neth berjalan pelan ke arah gerbang secara otomatis. Arthur yang heran berlari kecil menyusul.

"Oh, ayolah, Pak. Kami sudah berjalan 10 km dari desa kami ke sini... masa kami langsung disuruh pulang?"

"Tapi Bu, sekolah khusus pribumi adanya dari jam 08.00 - 12.00 tadi. Kalau siang begini sih kelasnya bangsa Eropa. Yang pribumi dilarang masuk..."

"Anak saya cuma ingin lihat kegiatan belajar-mengajar di sekolah ini saja kok. Tak perlu benar-benar masuk kelasnya. Hanya dari jendela juga tak apa."

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Sudah aturannya begitu dari atasan..."

Laras, ibu muda berkuncir satu itu kesal sendiri. Dia pandangi satpam yang ber-_name tag _'Suryodadi' itu di kantung kirinya dan mendengus. "Kenapa sampai 'pribumi tidak diperbolehkan masuk' segala? Jangan ikutan rasis kayak kompeni, Pak. Bapak kan pribumi juga..."

Satpam kumisan itu menggaruk pipi. "Tapi masalahnya itu sudah tugas saya sebagai satpam... kalau ketahuan memperbolehkan Ibu masuk, nanti saya yang dipecat."

Laras menoleh ke belakang, membayangkan rasa lelah yang akan dia dapatkan apabila berjalan kembali ke rumah tanpa hasil begini. Dia hela nafasnya sekali dan menepuk puncak kepala anaknya yang kini sedang memasang wajah sedih. "Nah, Nesia. Kau bisa lihat kan sekarang? Sekolah itu tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi sekolah campuran seperti ini; rasis. Satpam yang satu darah sama kita saja sudah menyebalkan, bagaimana dengan orang-orang kompeni di dalamnya?"

Nesia mengadah. "Jadi... sekolah ini tidak mau menerima Nesia ya, Bu?"

"Kalau datang pagi sih mungkin bisa, tapi sekarang tidak bisa. Nesia—dan Ibu—pribumi soalnya. Orang kompeni tidak suka dengan kita. Jadi lebih baik kita pulang."

Nesia memandangi Pak Satpam yang sudah menarik gerbang—menutupnya hingga rapat. Walau tidak mengerti betul, dapat ia rasakan unsur penolakan dari sana. Gadis kecil berponi miring itu menggenggam tangan ibunya, lalu mengikuti gaya tarikan yang seolah mengajaknya untuk pergi. Tapi belum sempat dia melangkah, ada suara seseorang yang menyela.

"Masuk saja."

Nesia maupun Laras menoleh ke arah gerbang. Suara tadi memang dari lelaki, tapi bukan Satpam yang tadi, melainkan dari bocah kecil dengan aksen indonesia yang agak berbeda. Cowok pirang jabrik, iris hijau permata, wajah datar. "Sini, masuk saja."

Itu Nethere Van Gaal.

Kedua mata indahnya berjumpa dengan mata hitam milik Nesia yang sontak terbelalak. Nesia menatapnya tanpa kedip. Detik itu waktu bagai terhenti. Dia, sesosok anak Belanda yang baru kali ini dia lihat secara langsung. Lebih dewasa dibanding dirinya, paras tampan, kulit putih, dan berpakaian rapi. Amat berbeda dari anak-anak sebayanya di desa. Tak perlu disuruh, jantung Nesia berdentum saat berjumpa dengannya.

Neth kembali berbicara. "Masuk saja. Aku yang izinkan."

Nesia menatap Laras dengan tatapan penuh harap, lalu memandang ke arah bocah Belanda yang tampaknya lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu. Di sebelahnya ada Pak Suryo yang mematung di samping pagar, antara kaget bercampur bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menanggapi kalimat yang Neth lontarkan. Dia ingin mencoba menjelaskan ke Neth kalau hal seperti itu dilarang, tapi mau bagaimanapun juga, derajat bocah Eropa itu jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan derajatnya. Lagi pula kenapa bisa ada orang Belanda yang malah mengizinkan anak pribumi masuk ke lingkungan sekolah? Dia benar-benar tak bisa berkata-kata.

Merasa tak sopan membiarkan keheningan merajalela setelah ada yang berbicara, Nesia mencoba menanggapi. Gadis mungil itu terbingung-bingung sendiri. "Aku... boleh masuk?"

Neth mendorong pagar supaya terbuka. Dia mengangguk.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Nesia melepas tangan ibunya yang masih _speechless_ dengan keadaan ini, lalu melangkahkan kaki ke arah pagar. Dia ulurkan tangan, mengarahkan ujung-ujung jemarinya ke bocah lelaki yang masih menatapnya itu dari sana. Ingin sekali meraih telapak tangan Nethere yang kini terbuka untuknya, menggenggamnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun sedetik sebelum mereka benar-benar bersentuhan, Arthur Kirkland muncul dari balik tubuh Neth dan mendorong Nesia, keras.

"Apa-apaan ini!? Orang sepertimu tidak boleh masuk ke sekolah!"

Nesia yang terjembab ke atas tanah membuat Laras memekik. Ia hampiri anak tunggalnya dan menatap emosi ke bocah pirang menyebalkan yang tiba-tiba merusak suasana. Begitu pun dengan Neth. Dia tarik bahu Arthur agar si Inggris itu menatapnya. "Kau yang apa-apaan! Kenapa kau mendorongnya!?"

Arthur mengernyit mendapati intonasi suara Neth yang meninggi. "Kenapa kau marah? Harusnya kau jijik dengan anak itu! Dia pribumi! Jadwal anak-anak pribumi kan pagi tadi! Sekarang kelasnya anak Eropa, tau! Lagi pula mereka itu pribumi miskin! Bukan anak sekolah ini! Lihat saja pakaian kumuh mereka! Makan saja susah, bagaimana bisa bayar biaya sekolah!?"

Neth mengernyit dan menatap lurus ke arah Nesia yang memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Pribumi...?"

'_Jangan pernah kau berteman, berbicara, atau sekedar melirik kaum pribumi, entah apapun alasannya. Ayah tidak suka kau main dengan mereka.'_

Bayangan mengenai nasihat ayahnya menghantui. Neth terhenyak sesaat dan menelan ludah. Baiklah, dia memang sudah sering melihat orang-orang pribumi di Indonesia. Dia pun juga tau bahwa sekolah ini dibagi menjadi dua _shift—_siang dan pagi—berdasarkan golongan Eropa dan pribumi. Tapi baru kali ini dia berbicara langsung dengan anak pribumi dari jarak sedekat ini. Bahkan menyuruh dia memasuki kawasannya. Masalahnya dia lakukan itu tanpa berpikir dua kali. Jadi apa dia sudah melanggar peringatan ayahnya?

"Tapi... bukannya kita sama seperti dia? Sama-sama manusia? Kenapa dia tidak boleh masuk?" Tambah Neth dengan tatapan kesal karena tak mengerti.

"Iya, kita memang manusia—tapi kita beda dari mereka, Neth! Derajat kita lebih tinggi! Bagai langit dan bumi, tau!"

Ceramahan Arthur ke Nethere di depan sana membuat pak Suryo dan Laras menarik nafas. Ajaran apa yang kira-kira telah dirasuki orangtua mereka ke anak itu? Pedas sekali omongannya. Karenanya dengan berat hati Laras menggendong Nesia, menatap nanar ke arah sekolah, terlebih-lebih ke bocah tampan yang beraksen Inggris itu. "Baiklah, tidak usah marah-marah. Tanpa kalian suruh pun kami akan pulang."

Dapat Laras rasakan Nesia yang menghela nafas panjang. Gadis semata wayangnya itu memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat dan meletakkan pipinya ke pundak kanan Laras. Matanya terus mengamati pagar sekolah yang masih berdiri tiga orang di sana. "Aku tidak akan bisa sekolah ya, Bu?"

"Maaf ya, Nesia. Selain Ibu tak punya banyak uang untuk bisa menyekolahkanmu di sana, Ibu tidak mau juga kau menemui orang-orang kompeni. Mereka itu jahat. Kau sudah lihat sendiri, kan?"

"Jahat?" Dia berdengung pelan. "Apa, iya...?"

Tak terasa saat dia arahkan maniknya ke sosok Neth di kejauhan sana, pandangannya berkaca-kaca. Berair. Walau sedikit tak mengerti, rasa sedih kini menyergap. Pipi bulatnya memerah. Setitik air mata menetes saat ia melihat gerbang sekolah yang cukup besar itu mulai menjauh dari hadapannya. Neth dan Arthur yang menyaksikannya pun hanya bergeming.

"Ayo mundur, Bapak mau rapatkan gerbangnya..." Pak Suryo menyuruh dua bocah SMP itu menjauh, namun sebelum gerbang tersebut benar-benar tertutup, kaki Neth tiba-tiba bergerak. Dia berlari keluar sekolah. Panggilan dalam bahasa Belanda terucap, menyuruh Laras dan Nesia berhenti sesaat. Laras, wanita berbaju kebaya itu menoleh. Tangannya masih sibuk menggendong sambil menenangkan Nesia yang nyatanya tengah menangis.

Agak terengah, Neth berbicara di depan mereka, lebih tepatnya ke Nesia. "Kau... mau sekolah, ya?"

Tanya bocah itu terus terang. Belum dijawab, Nethere merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pena besar seukuran ibu jari pria dewasa ke arah Nesia yang ada di gendongan ibunya, yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan terisak.

"Kalau begitu, ini buatmu. Mungkin kau sudah punya, tapi ambil saja, tak apa. Siapa tau bisa membantumu belajar."

Lagi, Laras dibuatnya terkejut oleh kelakuan dari lelaki Belanda ini. Dia turunkan Nesia, membiarkan Nesia sendiri lah yang mengambil benda pemberian tersebut. Saat kedua kaki kecilnya yang berlapis sendal menyentuh tanah, Nesia Kecil mengusap matanya yang basah dan berjalan mendekat. Dia terima pena Neth dengan patuh dan menatap matanya. Mata indah yang bahkan membuat Nesia terpaku selama beberapa detik di dalam keheningan. Sadar telah memperhatikan terlalu lama, dia menunduk. "A-Ah, terima... kasih..."

"Sama-sama." Neth tersenyum dan jantung Nesia bagai teremas saat mendapatinya.

"Tapi... apa boleh? Temanmu saja sudah marah-marah di sana..." Laras mencoba menyadarkan Neth mengenai Arthur yang dari tadi ditahan Pak Suryo agar tidak menyusul Neth dan membuat kericuhan. Kelihatan sekali dari parasnya bahwa dia tidak senang Neth mendekati kaum pribumi seperti mereka berdua. Karena itu Nethere menggeleng.

"Tidak apa. Aku bukan orang yang sepertinya."

Laras tersenyum lega. "Baru kali ini aku lihat keturunan kompeni yang begitu baik pada kami. Terima kasih."

"Hm. Kalian mau pulang?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

Laras mengangguk, mengambil tangan Nesia—yang masih fokus mengamati pena pemberian Neth—dan menuntunnya ke jalan pulang. Hanya saja tiba-tiba ada yang ingin bertanya.

"Namamu... siapa?"

Nada lembut nan malu-malu itu terdengar. Laras menunduk, mengamati ubun-ubun kepala hitam anaknya saat baru sadar bahwa yang tadi ialah suara Nesia. Bukannya bisa dibilang kurang ajar ya kalau ada pribumi yang bertanya seberani itu pada kompeni? Namun ketika ia baru akan meminta maaf ke Neth, cowok itu sudah melebarkan kedua sudut pipinya. "Namaku Neth, Nethere Van Gaal. Semoga kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi..."

Tertegun sebentar, lalu Nesia mengiyakan. "Mm..."

Laras terharu.

Sungguh, anak kompeni yang satu itu bak jelmaan malaikat, baik dan sopan sekali. Semoga Nesia benar-benar bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang seperti dia di masa depan.

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Terima kasih buat yang masih mau lanjut baca fict bosenin ini. Sedikit pemberitahuan, tiap chap umur mereka akan semakin bertambah, jadi mohon kesabarannya aja menunggu usia mereka sampai dewasa :)**

.

.

**warm regards, **

**Pieree...**


End file.
